Only in your dreams
by Oro-han
Summary: Set sometime before Altissia, dead tired from hunts and constant harassment from the Empire they check into a hotel room in Lestallum, but all the doubles are sold out so they're forced to split up. Prompto's left to care for Noctis who's fallen asleep on


The car pulled into Lestallum, the low purr of the engine cutting off as Ignis took the keys out of the ignition. Gladiolus shook Noctis and Prompto awake in turn. "We're here."

"Finally, I'm beat." Noctis sighed, slumping against the car. "I could flop onto a hotel bed right now."

"Cannon ball for me." Prompto chipped in, his chipper voice just a touch ragged with exhaustion.

"We could all use a good rest." Ignis agreed, his normally perfect posture slightly slumped. "Nonetheless, we still need to unpack the car and get everything to the hotel room."

"Come on, can't it wait until morning?" Prompto cried in that over exaggerated way of his, much like a child throwing a tantrum.

Gladio grunted his agreement with the sentiment, but moved to start unloading supplies anyway.

"Not if you want the food to spoil, and you did work awfully hard for those steaks we have packed away." Ignis reminded, slinging a bag over his shoulder and picking up one of the coolers.

Not without complaining, Prompto moved to help gather up what needed to go in. Fresh clothes, definitely, portable stove, not so much. Noctis was a bit slower to move, looking like he was already asleep on his feet, but he managed to make it with some goading from the others.

In the hotel lobby Noct dropped his bags from slumped shoulders with a groan, swaying on his feet. "I need sleep." He exclaimed, dragging out the last word.

"Yes, Noctis, we all do." Ignis brushed past where Noctis had taken up the middle of the floor. "And we'll have it as soon as we're checked in."

A few moments later Ignis returned, shoving a key into Prompto's face. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked confused, unused to Ignis trusting anyone but himself with the room key.

"I would give it to Noctis, but it seems he's already asleep." Ignis nodded in the prince's direction, his head lolled to one side. This had to be a new achievement for him, sleeping standing up, Prompto snapped a picture while Ignis continued his explanation. "The hotel appears to be out of doubles, so we'll be splitting into two rooms. Gladiolus and I will be taking the supplies to our room and you'll be making sure Noctis makes it to a bed, impressive as his skills at sleeping anywhere may be."

Prompto nodded, gathering up the bags with his and Noct's clothing and then took the sleeping wonder by the arm to lead him to their shared room. Noct literally flopped onto the bed face first, as soon as Prompto let go of him.

"Come on Noct, you gotta at least take off your boots." Prompto said, grabbing Noct by the shoulder and flipping him onto his back. "Dude, seriously." No response.

With a heavy sigh and mutters of 'his royal hind-ass' that he thought were particularly clever, he unlaced and pulled off Noctis's boots, tossing them too the floor. Even when he tugged so hard that when the boot came free he fell over backwards Noctis remained dead asleep, gentle snoring included.

Prompto kicked off his own boots, stripping down to take a shower. As tired as he was, he still felt gross enough he could spare five minutes to wash the important bits.

When he came back out, dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and his wrist band, already feeling way better, Noctis had moved, though he was still laying crossways and in the center, he had splayed out his arms in what could only be an attempt to take up as much room as possible. "Really man?" It wasn't actually a surprise, and in all honesty it was better than sharing with Gladio, that guy loved to cuddle, and snored like a truck to boot he had no idea how Ignis put up with it.

He would just have to shove Noct aside, not that he would notice. Once Noct was out he tended to stay that way, for as long as anyone would let him. With a loud yawn that caused his eyes to water, Prompto moved towards the bed, and tripped over one of the haphazardly tossed aside boots he'd left in the middle of everything.

With a loud cry and a lot of arm waving he successfully lost balance and fell onto the bed, just short of crushing Noctis, hands and knees supporting him just above crushing the oblivious other. Prompto froze there, his ears burning, face-to-face with Noctis. Had their lips brushed?

"Why are you always in my dreams?" Prompto snapped back to reality as Noctis spoke, realizing that the other's eyes were now open and not liking what he saw there. Noctis was going to kill him.

"Dude, I tripped, it was an accident." The words came out too fast, and he stumbled over them. He felt his face heating as he realized it was still too close to Nocts. As he went to move away, and out of kill range hopefully, Noct moved too.

Their lips crushed together in a violent needy kiss that caused Prompto's brain to freeze. Noctis took advantage of his slack jawed surprise by shoving his tongue into Prompto's mouth. A little voice in the back of Prompto's head noted that Noct tasted faintly of coffee.

It took admittedly too long for Prompto to get his brain working again, but when he tried to pull away he had failed to notice that Noct had a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip, and used the momentum against him to reverse their positions.

The kiss broke as Noct settled over him, one knee between Prompto's legs. "Noct?" His voice came out way too breathy, and he swallowed nervously at the fire burning behind those dark eyes, that same fire he had taken as rage moments before. This, this was more terrifying.

Noctis didn't say anything, instead crushing their mouths together again, hungrily. Prompto let out a small moan, that he mentally swore was surprise and fear, and that he was not enjoying this at all. He was also not kissing Noctis back.

Okay, he definitely was kissing Noctis back, and somehow his hands had found their way up Noct's shirt resting on the bare skin of his back. As his half hard dick twitched against the thin material of his boxers he wondered how long it had been since he'd even touched himself; always either too tired or too many people around to manage. This, however, was Noctis on top of him, his best friend, and the guy engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Maybe in his half asleep state Noct was imagining Prompto as someone else? It could work, he and Lady Luna were both blondes, so there was the possibility that Noct was just dreaming of her instead. For some reason that though made Prompto really sad, he should be excited that Noct was getting married, he tried to be excited for him, but he always had to fake it. He never really understood why though, until Noctis's leg brushed against him eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

The hand against the back of Prompto's neck slid up to grasp his hair, pulling his head sharply back. Noctis broke the kiss, attacking Prompto's exposed neck, liking and biting it in ways that sent shivers up and down Prompto's spine and causing embarrassing sounds to escape his mouth.

Noctis growled against his throat, "Gods, Prompt, I wanna fuck your brains out." And that one fraze flipped a switch in Prompto, turning off the part of his brain that had reservations, that felt sad. He had never been harder in his life.

"Then do it," He found himself gasping out as Noctis latched onto his collarbone, the things Noct was doing with his tongue and teeth causing his whole body to writhe. Prompto's hands grasped desperately at Noctis's back, as if it were his only lifeline.

Noctis sat up, pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion and throwing it aside. Prompto's hands worked at his belt, shaking slightly and fumbling. Noct leaned down and kissed him again, long and slow, his hands gently pushing Prompto's aside as he unclasped the belt himself and pushed his pants and boxers off in one go.

Just like that a very naked Noctis was on top of him, and Prompto found himself nervous again. He had seen Noct naked before, countless times, but never like this. This was new, and different, and a little terrifying. As Noctis broke away again to remove Prompto's boxers he couldn't help but voice his fears. "Noct, I've never, I mean I don't know…"

Noctis caressed his face with more gentleness than he'd ever seen from the other man, and though his features had softened that desire still blazed in his eyes. "Trust me."

And he did, Gods he did, he'd trust Noctis with his life, but he was still scared about what came next. He'd seen porn of course, he knew the basics of how it was supposed to work, and that made him more worried. Worried that he was actually willing to let this happen, and worried that it would hurt, not to mention if they even had what they needed to make it work.

His thoughts went blank again as Notis wrapped a hand around the shaft of his erection, pumping slowly and causing Prompto's hips to buck in response. Noctis's mouth latched onto his nipple causing him to throw his head back with a throaty moan. Prompto had forgotten how good being touched by another person could be, but he had never gone this far before, never been willing to.

Prompto reached a hand down, the angle was awkward but he made it work, pumping at Noct's own erection, and eliciting some sounds of his own. He was surprised by how much he wanted this, wanted Noct. Over the years he had always kept his thoughts for the other strictly best friend related, afraid of ruining what they had any time they started to wander down a different path.

They squirmed against each other, bucking into the other's hands, panting and heaving and cursing. The pace picked up, needy and desperate and Prompto felt himself getting close. "Noct, I'm gonna…" He trailed off into another gasp.

"Me too." Noct replied through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut. A few moments later they were both spent, and Noct hand his damp bangs pressed against Prompto's chest as they tried to catch their breath.

A wave of exhaustion washed over Prompto, and he idly thought that he was going to need another shower. Noctis moved, and kissed him again, slow and seductive in a way that caused his dick to twitch again despite how tired he was. "I'll be right back." Prompto was sticky with their spilled seed, and covered in sweat. He threw out a hand searching blindly until it came upon his discarded boxer shorts and used that to clean his stomach.

Prompto nodded sleepily, listening as Noctis unzipped his bag and rummaged through it, returning a few moments later. Noctis kissed him awake, more passionate than the last. "We're not done here." His voice was low and commanding in a way Prompto hadn't heard him speak before. It certainly did the job of waking him back up.

His eyes found what Noctis had been looking for, a small bottle of lube, and he remembered what he had agreed to earlier. Noctis poured a little lube into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up, before grabbing Prompto's dick. It was wet and slick and felt amazing. Prompto found himself getting hard faster than he thought possible.

The other lubed hand slid lower, a finger prodding gently at his asshole. 'That's an exit, not an entrance' flashed through his mind as he tensed.

"Relax, Prompt." Noct's voice was smooth and reassuring. "Relax and push against me a little, it will be fine."

He tried to do as he was instructed, pushing outward as a slick finger popped past the ring of muscle and wormed it's way inside him. "Oh, oh man, it feels so weird." He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just concentrate on relaxing." Noctis said, stroking Prompto's flagging erection, and ever so gently wiggling the finger he had inside of Prompto.

After a few long moments Prompto did manage to relax, and found that it wasn't so bad after all, weird but not bad. "How do you know so much about this?" He asked in a breathy voice, body beginning to react positively to Nocts ministrations.

"Because I've wanted it for a long time." Noct drew out the last two words for emphasis, sliding another finger inside of Prompto as he spoke. This one was much easier to adjust to, and Prompto found it felt much nicer than he'd anticipated.

"Shit, Noct." He exclaimed, biting his lower lip and his back arching slightly. "How long?" He was panting heavily now, starting to get into this more than he'd thought he would.

Noct leaned forward, fingers and hand still working on Prompto as he kissed his chest. "Since the day we became friends."

That surprised Prompto, almost enough to distract him. He was going to say something, ask another question, but Noct spoke first.

"I'm putting in another finger, remember to relax." Prompto nodded as the third digit pushed it's way inside of his stretched asshole, and he felt too full and strange in ways that he couldn't describe.

The fingers wiggled and stretched him, and then Noctis began to move them in and out, slowly fucking Prompto with his fingers. It was the most bizarre feeling he'd ever experienced in his entire life, but damn if he didn't like it. Then Noct found something, he curled his fingers and Prompto just melted. It was like fireworks going off behind his eyes. "What the fuck was that?" His breath hitched and his back arched.

Noct chuckled to himself, a low throaty sound, and curled his fingers again causing Prompto to throw his head back. "Fuck me, that's good."

"I plan to." Noct replied haughtily, withdrawing his fingers and causing Prompto to whimper at their loss. Noct grabbed Prompto's hand, and placed it on his erection. "Stroke yourself for a minute." Prompto nodded his head, his whole body shaking with fear and anticipation.

There was the pop of the lube cap and the hard snap of it closing again, and though Prompto's body ached for that feeling again, he still felt dread well up inside of him. Was this really about to happen?

Noctis adjusted himself between Prompto's legs, lifting Prompto's ass up and onto his lap. Prompto felt the tip of Noctis's penis at his, well, entrance pressing slightly against it but not proceeding. "Remember, push against me and then relax." Prompto took a shaky breath and nodded.

Noct pushed in slowly, and did it hurt. Prompto though he was going to tear in two, but he remembered what he was told and focused on that. Once Noct was in, he stopped moving, waiting for the okay from Prompto. Prompto could feel Noct trembling, his muscles taut as he restrained himself from moving before Prompto gave the okay.

Prompto took a few deep breaths, concentrating, relaxing himself, and the pain subsided. "I'm okay Noct." And that was all the permission he needed. Noct moved slowly at first, building up a rhythm, pumping picking up pace as Prompto began to arch and moan beneath him. He raised up on his knees, folding Prompto over so he could kiss him, fucking him down into the mattress with desperate force and hitting that spot once more.

Prompto clutched at the sheets, gasping and cursing, Nocts name rolling off his tongue too naturally. His head was back and he was arched into Noctis, trying to feel more, to get closer. His erection throbbed and twitched.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's neglected shaft, pumping it in time with his thrust, and Prompto found himself without the ability to speak. He bit at his lower lip and moaned, tossing his head at the feeling of too much and not quite enough. A familiar heat welled up inside his abdomen, coiling there with a desperate intensity, and with a final cry he came with more force than he ever had before.

He clenched around Noctis, "fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated over and over, until with a final thrust he came too, deep inside of Prompto. The face he made in that moment was one Prompto would never forget.

A few shaky moments later, after he had collected himself, Noctis leaned forward and kissed Prompto lazily. Just as before it was a weird sensation when Noctis slid out of him, but he was too tired to care.

As Prompto started to drift off to sleep, Noctis grabbed the shorts he had used earlier to clean up, and wiped up the mess he'd made of the half asleep blonde. The shorts were stained with cum and a little bit of blood, so Noct made the executive decision to throw them away, tossing them into the waste bin beside the bed.

Sleepily the two boys crawled under the blankets, Noctis remembering to turn off the table side lamp before consciousness gave way to sleep.

Noctis woke naturally, to the dark room, the drawn curtains glowing faintly around the edges indicating the sun was already up. As he stretched and yawned the dream from the night before hit him all at once, and panicked he checked to see how much of a mess he'd made of himself. Hands darted under the covers to check his shorts only to realize he was naked.

"Shit." He cursed, sitting up and turning on the table side lamp. The room was a mess of clothes scattered about, and a glance down revealed a pair of wadded up shorts in the trash bin. Stiffly Notis turned his head, knowing what he would find but his brain still trying to deny it.

Laying next to him was a sleeping Prompto, also naked, and covered in scratches and kiss marks marring his chest and neck. His cheeks flushed slightly as he remembered the way he acted, the confidence that came from the surety that it was just another wet dream. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

He stood up, and made his way to the bathroom, flipping on the bright light and examining the scratch marks he sported in turn. How had this happened? Years of keeping tight rein on himself, of being in control, how?

As he stepped into the hot shower he hoped he hadn't ruined his relationship with his best friend.

Promtpo woke stiff and sore, like he had received the most thorough beating of his life. He groaned and curled in on himself, pulling the blankets over his head in mortification as he remembered the night before. Why hadn't he stopped Noct? How were they supposed to act around each other after that? How was Prompto supposed to act, now that he'd not only admitted that he had feelings for his best friend, but had let him fuck him silly on top of that?

"Prompt" A too familiar voice called, calm and unaffected. "Prompt you awake?"

As much as he'd love to, Prompto knew there was no hiding from this, no avoiding Noctis if he wanted to stay with them through the end of their journey. "Yeah," He managed, "I'm awake."

Prompto threw the blankets aside and sat up, swinging his feet over the bed, suddenly acutely aware that he was naked. Keeping his eyes glued to the ground, he moved to stand up, and his legs gave way beneath him. Noctis was there though, catching him and helping him back into the bed. "Take it easy."

"Thanks man." Prompto muttered as he lay back down, the searing pain in his back side making itself known.

"Sorry," Noctis's voice was low, hesitant. "I- I went a little quick for our first time." He pulled the blankets back over Prompto, avoiding eye contact. "We'll take it slow next time."

Prompto was dumbfounded. He was so worried he'd messed everything up somehow, and Noct, Noct wanted there to be a next time. Prompto wanted Noct to want a next time.

The silence caused Noct to finally look up, greeted by a smile that stretched ear to ear. "Yeah, next time."

"Prompto's sick?" Ignis asks, one eyebrow raised as Noct leans against the doorframe, blocking entrance to the room.

"Yeah," Noctis rubed the back of his neck looking over his shoulder to the bed where Prompto is curled up under the blankets. "Since we're waiting for the repairs on the boat anyway, we can just stay here until he recovers."

"Right." Ignis's reply is short and direct. He seems irritated, but there's not much Noct can do, it's his fault in the first place, and he'll cover for Prompto as much as he needs to.

"Look, I'll look after him, but there's not much we can do until he's better anyway."

"Quite right." Ignis agrees, though still obviously irritated. "I'll leave him in your care then." He turns to leave, pausing a few steps down the hallway. "I'll fetch some ointment that will help him on the road to recovery."

Noctis slammed the door shut, his face flushed.

"What's wrong?" Prompto asks from the bed, still unable to stand. He groaned, "Was Ignis that pissed?"


End file.
